Blame
by SashaJade
Summary: Harry blames himself, for everything. what does Draco have ot do with it? how can he help?


A/N more angst! It's a little confusing to some people so read closely please. Also to the fans (and their aren't many) of my fic Letters, a new chapter is on it's way.

Disclaimer: People, if I owned it would Sirius be dead? Would Harry or Draco even own shirts much less wear them? I didn't think so!

Draco's POV

I can hurt him and he can hurt me. I lie awake at night and think of how fucked up it is. But that's ok. We always come to each other and we always hurt each other. I can come back from a night with him and Blaise will ask me where I have been, I can tell him I was with Potter, it's my excuse as to why I was out so late, he thinks I fight with him, and come off better.

It started a few weeks ago, I wasn't in the best mood, Father had just sent me a letter saying that he wouldn't be out of Ministry custody for another three months.

_FLASHBACK_

"_what do you want Potter" Draco spat through clenched teeth at the boy responsible for his fathers downfall._

"_is it illegal to walk down the corridor, Malfoy" Harry replied with just as much malice put into his voice, although it was faked horribly._

_They stared each other down for a long moment before Draco's anger boiled over and he swung at Harry, his fist connecting with the other boys nose with a spectacular crunching sound. Harry stood his ground and allowed himself to be battered by the enraged blond without so much as batting an eyelash. When Draco finished taking out all of his anger on the raven haired boy Harry raised one eyebrow. "Are you done now" Harry asked calmly._

_Draco nodded his head slowly amazed at Harry's lack of retaliation. "Good" Harry said, just as evenly, just as calmly. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Draco's POV

Since that night we had meet in that same corridor and I take my anger out on Harry, who bares it all with a look of defeated anguish, as though he feels as if he is only getting what he deserves. The look on his face is almost to sad for me to stand. I don't come home every night with bruises, but he hurts me just the same. It hurts me that he _needs_ me to hurt him, Just as much as I need to hurt him.

He thinks he cant do it, save the world I mean. he thinks he's going to fail. I know better, he's Harry Potter, he has to win. I know how silly this sounds, but I believe in him, more then I've ever believed in anything. I love him, as unlikely as it sounds.

I know you don't believe me, I can see it in your faces now, why would you leave him with bruises and cuts instead of kisses? Because, he needs the cuts more. Allow me to explain something about Harry Potter. He has a guilt complex, for everything he's ever done even remotely wrong or thinks he's done, his godfather, his parents, everyone. Even if none of it is his fault.

It eats him up that no one blames him for it. He feels the need to hurt for what he thinks he's done wrong. So, if I can never be with him, I can at least be his outlet. When I hit him, I can see relief in his eyes, like he's finally getting what no one else can give him, peace. His friends love him, but they cant help him, they try and tell him it isn't his fault. But he's stubborn so of course he doesn't believe it, would I give him kisses instead of cuts if I could? Bloody Hell of course I would. But I cant, we cant. Or we couldn't. today, I'm not going to let him hurt anymore. He's done blaming himself, at least with me.

Normal POV

"Good morning Harry" Draco greeted the dark haired boy with a smile.

"Shove off Malfoy" Harry's faithful friend Ron Weasley snarled at Draco. Draco just smiled before addressing the red head "I wasn't aware it was against the law for me to speak in a polite manner to someone" he said perking one manicured eyebrow delicately. "What do you want Draco" Harry said before noticing that he had slipped up and used his first name.

"I want to do this" and before anyone could say anything Draco grabbed Harry by the front of his robes and crashed his lips to the other boys. It was harsh but in it's own way sweet. Speaking of a time and a love that would never fade despite protests and disapproval. Harry pulled away, panting harshly before looking straight into Draco's silver eyes. At the emotions dancing there, fear, hope regret, and finally a deep passion. Something no one but them would ever understand, it was deeper then love and eluded even description.

"I was hoping you wanted to do that" Harry replied with a smile, oblivious to the stares and disgusted looks of the Great Hall as they smiled at each other and walked out of the room. After bruises and cuts, Harry and Draco finally got their well deserved Kisses.

End! How was it? looks hopefully at readers please tell me? I'll give you cookie? Just press the button!


End file.
